Notice me, senpai
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Nerdy Eren está profundamente enamorado de Sexy Levi. Pero su apariencia no es precisamente buena y Levi no lo conoce de nada, aún así se arriesgará a declararle su amor, tal vez las cosas no resulten como espera... TwoShot/Eren x Levi/Lime
1. Chapter 1

Un Eren x Levi a la orden. Vi la foto y nació la inspiración. Un nerdy Eren x un sexy Levi. La siguiente parte vendrá mejor, o eso espero. Ojala que les guste mucho. Si creen que estuvo a la altura, dejen un bonito comentario que de eso nos alimentamos las fickers, besitos.

Fallida declaración

.

.

.

La preparatoria Sina se caracterizaba por ser uno de los colegios privados más distinguidos y exclusivos de todo el país. El sistema educativo de Sina empezaba desde el maternal hasta la preparatoria. Todos sus estudiantes destacaban por pertenecer a las mejores familias. Cada estudiante que abandonaba sus aulas era para convertirse en un erudito en todos los ámbitos tanto académicos como sociales. Y como todo colegio que se respeta, existen los reyes que la rigen.

Levi Ackerman era uno de esos especímenes que una vez que te topas no puedes quitarle la mirada de encima. Es difícil si lo piensas. A pesar de su corta estatura –tema que odiaba entablar-, su silueta esbelta y definida le daba un aire principesco que mojaba las bragas de las féminas, aunado a sus preciosos ojos azules como el océano. Levi era malditamente popular aunque lo detestara. Las chicas le rendían pleitesía cuando ponía un pie en las instalaciones educativas, y eso llegaba a ser tedioso para alguien que gustaba de su soledad.

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que volverían a acosarlo…

Levi se hizo un hueco entre el mar de estudiantes que lo acechaba con la mirada. Una que otra sonrisa quisquillosa y un saludo bien intencionado llegaron a él.

Como era costumbre, como todos los días. No había día en le preparatoria en el que Levi Ackerman no fuera acechado por sus admiradoras y admiradores.

El jovencito después de todo, era el modelo perfecto de estudiante: guapísimo, inteligente, y huraño. A las chicas les gustaban los chicos como él que se hacían pasar por malos pero que en realidad eran tan mansos como una cría de gato.

Claro, Levi sabía cuánta gente lo admiraba, cuantas personas querían salir con él, o dormir con él. Pero no había nadie que lo quisiera tan intensamente e insanamente como él: Eren Yeager.

El estudiante de último grado de secundaria que lo amaba en silencio, o tal vez no _tan_ en silencio como pensaba.

\- Mira, ahí viene – dijo Armin, su compañero de aula. Un chiquillo rubio y bajito que acompañaba a Eren a todas partes.

Eren estaba de espaldas comiéndose su almuerzo cuando la estela dorada iluminó su rostro. Levi pasaba junto a ellos con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras de su brazo colgaba Petra Ral, la líder de porristas y hermosa castaña rojiza que sin duda alguna era la envidia de toda la escuela sólo por ser la única que se codeaba con Levi.

Al costado derecho lo acompañaba Mikasa Ackerman, la mortal y hermosa melliza de Levi. La chica en realidad era de pocas palabras, sólo su mirada fría tenía la capacidad de mandar al diablo a quien se le posara en frente. Eren se atrevió a sonreírle. Mikasa era su fiel amiga. La chica apenas lo advirtió le regaló una preciosa sonrisa detrás de la bufanda que el mismo Eren le había regalado.

\- Dios… es guapísimo, Armin – susurró Eren.

Armin miró a su amigo compadeciéndose de él. Se sabía que Ackerman era un jovencillo que gustaba de chicos y chicas, no había peros en su lista de ligues, sin embargo, las poquísimas personas que habían salido con él seguían un patrón a raja tabla. Una cosilla de nada…

Eran malditamente hermosos.

Las parejas de Levi se distinguían por sus atributos físicos, cualidades que obviamente Eren carecía. Armin y el propio Eren sabían que era casi imposible que alguien a la altura de Levi se fijara en él.

Y bueno, no es que Eren fuera horrible, no. El muchacho tenía lo suyo. Destacaba por su altura, a sus casi 16 años ya media un metro setenta, de cabellos cortos y bien peinados con cera, ojos verdes y bonita piel caribeña.

Tal vez esos atributos podrían hacerlo hermoso si no tuviera un terrible problema de acné que lo aquejaba, la pubertad lo había golpeado duramente en donde más le dolía. Eren usaba lentes redondos, grandes y de vidrio grueso, le tapaban casi toda la cara y lo afeaban bastante. Sufría de una terrible alergia al polen, en primavera no dejaba de estornudar y limpiarse la nariz, por lo que en esas fechas su cara lucía terriblemente roja y sudorosa.

Ah, y una cosa más, Eren utilizaba brackets porque obviamente su genética no lo beneficio como a su guapísimo hermano Zeke que se robó la belleza que le tocaba y los buenos genes, así que había nacido con los dientes chuecos y feos, ahora llevaba esos aparatos que lo incomodaban y provocaban que la comida se le quedara atorada en los fierros.

Eren no podía ser más infeliz.

Suspiró como un enamorado abandonado el catorce de febrero mientras Levi y su comitiva se reían en una de las bancas.

Erwin, Mike y Hanji completaban el cuadro. Erwin salía con todo lo que se moviera, el tipo no perdía el tiempo, rubio y de sonrisa galante se llevaba los paquetes que Levi rechazaba a la cama.

Mike era un poco raro pero era el capitán de rugby y eso lo dotaba de una gran autoestima y admiración. Tenía novias temporales aunque rumores aseguraban que también se tiraba a chiquillos. Eren no podía confirmarlo del todo.

Hanji era la que traía diversión al grupo, sus risotadas se escuchaban por toda la escuela, se la pasaba molestando a Levi y recibiendo golpes por parte de este.

Eren quería que Levi lo notara, sin embargo no había modo de que eso sucediera. Sí, era un chico brillante, el más listo de su clase, salía en el cuadro de honor y ganaba medallas para su madre, empero no tenía una apariencia deseable y eso lo hacía sentir miserable de muchas maneras.

\- Anímate, Eren. Levi no es la gran cosa – intentaba animarlo Armin como todos los días.

Eren se rehusaba a no ser visto por su sempai, como lo había bautizado en su cabeza. Leer demasiado manga y ver anime ya lo habían atrofiado por completo.

\- Tengo que hacer lo que sea para que me note, Armin. Es que sólo míralo, se nota a kilómetros que necesita de mí, no es feliz. No ha encontrado el amor verdadero – comenzó Eren de modo dramático. Armin posó su mirada en el grupo.

Levi deglutía una deliciosa ensalada mientras Mikasa apenas se dignaba a mordisquear su hamburguesa. La verdad es que no entendía que carajos el veía Eren a Levi. No es que el tipo fuera feo, no, para nada. Pero como que Eren se azotaba mucho por alguien más del montón. Bueno, eso no se lo diría nunca, Eren se pondría pesado con el tema y hasta podría dejarle de hablar. Mejor se mantenía calladito.

\- Ay, Eren…, mira, si tantas ganas tienes de conocerlo, acércate a él – sugirió Armin ya cansado de los berrinches de su amigo.

Al instante el rostro del castaño se tornó rojo como una manzana madura. No, jamás lo haría. Mientras fuera el patito feo se mantendría alejado de Levi.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Pero por qué no?

\- Porque soy feo, Armin. Y no quiero que él me rechace. – Eren se jalaba de los cabellos desesperado.

Estaba enamorado de Levi desde los trece. No tenía conocimiento de sus preferencias sexuales hasta que lo vio: cruzaba la puerta del directo en compañía de una bonita mujer muy parecida a él, suponía que era su madre.

Levi y ella hablaban en un idioma distinto al acostumbrado. _Francés,_ recordó Eren. Él los vio dirigirse a la entrada justo donde estaba, Levi reparó en él por unos segundos, y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado.

\- No eres feo, deja de meterte eso en la cabezota.

Armin ya iba levantando sus cosas de la mesa donde minutos antes habían estado comiendo sus almuerzos. Eren quería permanecer más tiempo en los jardines pero los de la secundaria a diferencia de los chicos de preparatoria, sólo tenían veinte minutos de receso.

\- Mira, él no ya lo tienes, así que sólo ve por el sí. – Los ojos azules de Armin estaban repletos de sinceridad y cariño, Dios sabía cuánto deseaba que su amigo diera el gran paso con el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Eren asintió.

Armin tenía razón. No iba a darse por vencido. Es decir, nunca había intentado nada con Levi, y ya había llegado el momento de demostrarle al mayor que había alguien ahí que estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

.

.

.

\- ¿Levi, irás solo a casa? – ah, Petra sí que era un caso especial. Salieron un par de veces, nada más allá de besos, él había dejado claro que no pensaba en llevar la relación a otro nivel. Pero bueno, las mujeres se encaprichaban rápidamente y era su deber bajarlas de la nube a la que se habían montado.

\- Sí. – Levi no la quería más tiempo cerca. Estaba agotado, hoy tuvo partido de ajedrez contra un tipo llamado Zeke que era todo un caso, lo odiaba. Luego piano con Pixis que era como un grano en el culo y le tocaba latín e italiano a las cuatro con una profesora que odiaba la impuntualidad y Petra lo estaba importunando.

\- Bueno, entonces yo…

\- Petra, por favor no quiero ser grosero. Han sido días maravillosos contigo pero no tengo intenciones de tener ninguna relación por el momento. Lo siento, gracias.

La pelirroja se llenó de cólera en menos de un segundo asestándole senda bofetada que seguramente dejaría una fea marca en su bonita piel. Qué suerte que Mikasa se había ido temprano, le avergonzaba un poco que su hermana presenciara como las chicas con las que salía lo abofeteaban. Petra no era la primera.

\- Idiota – murmuró, girándose sobre sus talones se fue por donde vino dejando completamente solo a Levi en medio de los jardines.

Pero Levi antes de retomar su partido se quedó estupefacto cuando de unos arbustos salió una esbelta y torpe figura.

\- Ho-hola. – Eren saludó torpemente provocando que Levi se echara para atrás frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hola – respondió el otro, indiferente.

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico parecía nervioso. Levi lo miró fijamente, nunca antes se lo había cruzado en los pasillos. No sería tan difícil reconocer una altísima silueta de cabellos castaños y horribles anteojos.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

A Eren le sudaban copiosamente las manos. Incluso Levi pudo percibirlo y se sintió asqueado de ver como el chico se paseaba las manos por las mangas del suéter y el pantalón para secarse las palmas, ew.

\- Ah, bueno… yo… - _tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decírselo, vamos Eren, no seas idiota._

\- ¿Si…? – Levi ya iba tarde a casa y su profesora seguro estaría esperándolo con una regla de treinta centímetros para asestarle en las manos por su demora.

\- Ah, es que yo…

\- Habla rápido que no tengo tiempo – dijo mordaz. A lo que Eren asintió.

\- Levi-sempai - ¿acaso escuchó bien? – me…me…me gusta.

Después de la confesión hubo un aterrador silencio de cinco minutos. Ambos mirándose a los ojos. ¡Wow! Levi no tenía idea de qué contestar a eso. No conocía al muchacho, aunque tuviera una pésima apariencia, no sabía nada de él así que no podía darle el sí. Además parecía ser raro, y no se iba a involucrar con chicos así. Capaz que le salía psicópata. No, gracias, pasa de largo.

\- … Lo siento, no te ofendas…

\- Eren – a este paso Eren sentía un nudo formándose en la garganta.

\- Bien, Eren. no te ofendas, eres muy valiente al haberme confesado tus sentimientos pero… en estos momentos no estoy interesado.

De algún modo se lo imaginó. Empero la realidad era más dura que la ficción y Eren terminó con el corazón partido a la mitad en cuanto vio la espalda firme de Levi alejarse y él se quedaba parado como un reverendo idiota.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.


	2. Chapter 2

La verdad es que tomé la decisión de extender el fic debido a que no podría simplemente acortarlo y echar a perder un poco las personalidades de los personajes, tal vez tenga otros cuatro capítulos, no será largo, pero intentaré que sea totalmente de su agrado. Estoy feliz por los comentarios, en las notas finales habrá muchos agradecimientos.

El chico que quería ser guapo

.

.

.

La belleza es una circunstancia en la cual las personas vislumbran ideales y no cualidades – fragmento propio.

Eren creció rodeado de amor, con una madre como Carla, las muestras de cariño no hacían falta. A pesar de que su padre había abandonado a la familia –porque realmente tenía otra- Carla nunca demostró desosiego ni dolor, aunque Eren sabía que a ella le dolió. Mantuvo una sonrisa para él y le dio todo su amor para que la ausencia de su progenitor no se volviese un problema al crecer.

Convivía sanamente con Zeke, su hermano mayor. Zeke lo quería a su manera, lo respetaba y lo guiaba como mejor podía. Después de todo, su trabajo como hermano mayor era dar el mejor ejemplo al menor.

Pero Eren pese a todo el amor que recogía a caudales de su madre y la protección de su hermano, no se sentía bien consigo mismo. Una gran parte de su poca estima se debía a su apariencia. No era el niño bonito que las madres de la escuela halagarían a Carla, tampoco era popular con las chicas y los chicos lo detestaban por su miopía y flaqueza.

Cuando conoció a Levi todo el mundo de Eren dio un giro abismal. De pronto Levi Ackerman se había convertido en un motivo para ir a la escuela, para sonreír y para tener sueños. Porque antes de Levi, Eren no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida. Por supuesto había planes, pero no planes para su felicidad a nivel amoroso. Así que tener a Levi en su vida de algún modo lo fortaleció al punto de abrirse más con las personas. Quería que Levi se diera cuenta que ahí había alguien que tenía maravillosas cualidades.

Empero Levi lo rechazó. Y el castillo de naipes se derribó en cuanto el Ackerman se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con el corazón roto en los jardines de la escuela.

\- No es su culpa, Eren. Levi ni siquiera te conocía, ¿Cómo esperabas que alguien que no sabe ni tu nombre acepte lo que sientes?, es muy difícil si lo piensas. – Armin parecía tener razón. Eren estaba herido de todas formas, no aceptaría el rechazo así de sencillo.

\- Lo quiero Armin, realmente lo hago. No es un gusto cualquiera. Sé que si me lo propongo, Levi se enamorará de mí.

\- Eren…, no quiero que estés así. – Armin colocó una manta –su favorita- sobre los hombros de su amigo mientras éste sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

Eren tenía esperanzas todavía. Quedaban rezagos del primer amor en su gran corazón. Armin con seguridad podía afirmar que Eren no estaba derrotado del todo. Sin embargo, la última palabra la tenía Levi. Y mientras Levi no conociera lo hermoso que era Eren por dentro no se daría la oportunidad de intentarlo con él.

\- Levi tiene que aceptarte tal y como eres, Eren – sugirió Armin. Eren asintió, quería que Levi advirtiera su presencia.

Ya había dado el primer paso: acercarse a él. No fue una de sus mejores ideas, pudo haber ideado algo más ad doc., como por ejemplo abrirse camino con ayuda de Mikasa. Aunque la azabache reprobaría su actitud de casamentero. La fémina no comprendía que era lo que Eren miraba en Levi. Según ella, Levi era enano y malhumorado, merecía algo mejor. Y sí, podía ser su melliza y todo pero Mikasa estaba celosa de su hermano. Sin quererlo había retenido toda la atención de Eren y a ella le costó mucho trabajo hacerse su amiga.

Como sea, Eren tenía muchos planes en la cabeza. Entre ellos, mejorar su aspecto físico. Honestamente no le agradaba su apariencia. No sólo lo hacía por Levi, el Eren que era actualmente no era el Eren que quería ser en realidad.

Con esfuerzo y dedicación podía aspirar a verse mejor, más que nada porque pronto comenzaría la preparatoria y ya era momento de crecer un poco.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Eren? – Armin preguntó ante el repentino silencio. El llanto cesó y ahora la mirada apacible de su amigo era lo único que recibía.

\- Armin, voy a inscribirme al gimnasio. Hacer un poco de brazo y pierna me ayudaría mucho, ya sabes, por deportes. También a natación, me hace falta agilidad y distracción.

Armin lo meditó unos segundos que para Eren fueron eternos.

\- ¿No lo estás haciendo por Levi? – Eren negó con la cabeza.

La respuesta satisfizo a su amigo rubio.

\- Bien, no me parece mala idea. Y creo que estaría bien si también tratamos el acné, mi abuelo conoce un especialista en la piel que ha dejado a muchas chicas como nuevas, te llevaré con él.

De inmediato los dos amigos comenzaron a idear más cosas, trazando su tarde en una amena charla con leche y galletas de chocolate.

Al filo de la noche, Eren ya tenía noción de lo que haría a partir de ese momento, le tomaría tiempo. Pero estaba seguro que su apariencia nueva lo dotaría de más confianza en sí mismo y por ende, de mayor autoestima.

.

.

.

Cuando la mirada de Levi se pierde en los jardines de la escuela no puede evitar que los recuerdos acudan a su cabeza. Un chiquillo nervioso y con las mejillas rosadas frente a él soltando ligeros balbuceos y luego una declaración torpe e innecesaria.

Sonríe.

\- ¿Qué sucede, enanín? – Hanji Zoe lo atrapa con sus largos brazos de pulpo y lo estrecha contra sus senos bien formados. Levi serpentea su cuerpo como un gato mojado y trata de huir –en vano- de las garras de ese pulpo con anteojos y sonrisa burlona.

\- Me contagias tus gérmenes, idiota. – Zoe continuo restregándose contra Levi unos minutos más, los que pudo aguantar el fuerte cuerpo de su pequeño amigo.

Levi nunca estaba de humor, pero ese día en especial parecía menos conforme.

\- Auch, deja de comportarte como un salvaje, pequeñito.

\- Y tú deja de comportarte como una imbécil.

Hanji se lleva una mano al mentón, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sus astutos ojos se posan en el rostro enervado de Levi.

\- Es en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy estas más idiota de lo normal. – Hanji normalmente no era de expresarse con malas palabras, a menos que estas fuesen necesarias en conversaciones altamente importantes y de carácter serio.

El Ackerman se niega a mirarla aunque sabe que su amiga no se quedara tranquila hasta que suelte lo que lo acongoja.

\- Nada.

\- Anda, dime.

\- Tch, está bien. Mi madre se mudará al final del mes, me iré con ella. Me lo dijo esta mañana. – Levi se adentra el enorme edificio de los estudiantes de preparatoria con Zoe pisándole los talones.

La chica tiene la boca abierta de la impresión y los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Te vas a mudar?

A Levi le gustaría pensar que no.

\- Sí.

.

.

.

Eren era pésimo en todos los deportes. O eso era lo que quería creer. Sus reflejos atrofiados y su poca musculatura le impedían ser el blanco de los líderes de equipos para escogerlo cuando tenían algún torneo de basquetbol o waterpolo.

Su entrenador, un rubio de malos modales llamado Galliard se presentó ante él con una mirada despectiva y unos fieros ojos de guerrero sobre él.

\- Eren Yeager – dijo con su acento ruso y voz fuerte.

Eren y Armin estaban en chándales y unos Nike Air negros, junto con unas ligas que sujetaban sus ya crecidos cabellos. Su primer día en el gimnasio y ya querían salirse corriendo despavoridos.

Galliard sería su entrenador.

\- Armin Arlet – Galliard echó un vistazo a esos dos especímenes temblorosos y escuálidos que tendría por discípulos.

El gimnasio Mare, conocido por ser uno de los más populares de la zona, albergaba a jóvenes como Arlet y Yeager, que querían un cuerpo espectacular y condición envidiable.

Lo que pocos sabían era el esfuerzo que se daba en cada una de las rutinas de ejercicio diarias, pues los que llegaban a sus manos pensando que era fácil se iban arrastrándose a casa.

\- Bien, ya saben cómo me llamo y que a partir de ahora seré su entrenador – Galliard hablaba fuerte y seguro, posicionando las manos detrás de la espalda y paseándose por la habitación de entrenamiento con familiaridad.

\- Sí, señor. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Armin. Galliard tenía pinta de militar.

Eso pareció hacerlo sentir bien porque de inmediato sonrió pedante.

No hubo mayores palabras después de ello. Tanto Armin como Eren se pusieron manos a la obra con Galliard custodiando sus avances, y claro, no iba a ser nada sencillo.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

.

.

.

Agradecimientos especiales

Guest

AmbrelaKing

KatherineCV

Jesiquiyaoi

LolisBlue

DestanyV

Htd

Guest1

Ninko Mitorinbo

Gusanito Senpai

Maryori


End file.
